A Case Of Mistaken Identity
by Randomonium
Summary: Vaguely Crack-ish Outtake from Bill and Fleur's wedding, in which Harry blends in as a Weasley a bit too well...


**A Case Of Mistaken Identity**

"_Wandering through the crowd so as to escape a drunken uncle of Ron's who seemed unsure whether or not Harry was his son…" –Page 126, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

This man just would not give up. Harry tried to ignore him, and disappear into the crowd, but he was a very persistent drunk man. Harry made a mental note to tell Ron that his family was insane.

After the man had caught up with him for what felt like the hundredth time, and was standing behind him having a long discussion with himself about whether or not Harry was indeed his son- a discussion which, quite frankly, made Harry want to either stab his eyes out with a fork or grab one of the floating champagne bottles and down it, just to see if maybe Ron's uncle would be amusing rather than annoying if he were drunk as well- Harry had had enough.

Turning around to face the man, pasting a wide grin on his face, Harry flung his arms wide open, yelled 'FATHER!' and embraced the surprised man tightly.

Not far away, Ron and Hermione started at the sound of the yell, and turned to look in the direction from which it had emanated, highly confused looks on their faces. They blinked as Harry, still grinning madly, released the man and wandered away.

'Why did Harry just hug my uncle?' Ron asked blankly, then glanced at the champagne glass he'd snuck and turned to Hermione uncertainly. 'That was Harry, right?'

Hermione's forehead was creased as she gazed concernedly at maybe-Harry. 'Yes,' she replied, 'Yes, I'm pretty sure it was.' She shot Ron a confused glance, and simultaneously they moved towards pretty-sure-it's-Harry, Ron discarding his glass on a table as they passed.

'Harry,' he said quietly behind the curly red head. 'Harry.'

'Harry,' Hermione said briskly, and he turned around, grinning at the sight of them.

'Hey, guys. What's up?' he said.

Ron breathed a sigh of relief. 'Brilliant, it is you.'

Harry blinked, and gave Ron a dubious glance. 'Yeah, it's me. You forget what I look like?'

Ron waved the question off. 'Why the bloody hell did you just hug my uncle and call him father?'

Harry glanced in the direction of the inebriated man, who seemed to have been mollified by Harry's outburst, because he'd left him alone after that, and was cheerily nursing another glass of champagne.

'Your family's bonkers, mate,' Harry told Ron dryly.

Ron looked confused. 'Harry,' Hermione said doubtfully, 'You're the one who hugged him.'

Harry shrugged. 'He thought I was his son.' Ron and Hermione blinked at him. 'Well, actually, he wasn't sure, and wouldn't leave me alone. So I figured if I just… I don't know, pretended as if I were, he'd bugger off and leave me alone.' Harry, Ron and Hermione turned to look at the uncle in question. 'It worked.'

'I thought you'd gone barmy, mate,' Ron told Harry sincerely.

Harry chuckled, and Ron clapped a hand on his shoulder.

'Well, as long as he doesn't try to take you home, I reckon we're fine,' Ron declared, grinning.

'Ron, that isn't funny!' Hermione scolded.

'Bloody hell, can you imagine? Wakes up and there's Harry Potter in his son's room,' Ron chuckled, and Harry joined in.

Even Hermione had to crack a reluctant smile at the idea.

-fin-

**A/N: It could've happened. Okay, well, maybe not, but my sister is (finally!) reading the books and she's just started Deathly Hallows and she keeps reading funny parts out loud to me (it has happened a few times in the first three books (we don't have Goblet of Fire, Order of the Phoenix, or Half-Blood Prince- travesty, I know- but they burnt when my house burnt down four years ago, so it's not by choice) that she's started reading out a scene and I've completed it with glee and she's just like '…yeah. That.') and she read out the part quoted at the beginning of the story and then we were laughing about it and she said she could just see him yelling 'FATHER!' and then… well, I normally would never had written this, but it made me laugh so much, and I'm doing freewriting for NaNoWrimo, so I need all the words I can get =P **

**I'm sorry if they seem OOC, I haven't written for the Trio in… well, ever. I dreamed up stories with them, like, six years ago, before I discovered fanfiction, and never actually wrote them down. I write Next Gen. Rose Scorpius is my new obsession. Hermione really didn't say much in this, did she. Anyway.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated, always, even on a slightly crackish drabble like this.**


End file.
